falkuzrulesfandomcom-20200214-history
Slime
It's a slimy world out there. Which of these things do you mean by "slime?" *The slimes of MineCraft! *The slime-related things of RuneScape! **The cave slime of the Slayer skill! **The Blamish snail slime, an item related to Heroes' Quest! **Ectoplasm, sometimes also referred to as a "bucket of slime!" *The slimy enemies in the The Legend of Zelda series! **The bosses/mini-boss Big ChuChu, from The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap! **Bits from The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link! **Bots and Boss Bots from The Legend of Zelda: The Adventure of Link! **The Buzz Blob that predated ChuChus! **Possibly the most popular slime enemy, the ChuChus! **The Gel that comes from slicing a Zol in half! **The Giant Buzz Blob, mini-boss of the Color Dungeon in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening DX! **The Slime that the Magic Powder or Quake Medallion sometimes transforms enemies into in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past! **The Slime Eye, boss of the Key Cavern in The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening! **The Zol, the very first "slime" of Zelda! *The MANY slimes in AQWorlds! (Some may not be listed!) **The RARE EbilCorp Slime of EbilCorp's invasion! **The Giant Brainslime Prime of one of Ranger Lowe's Creepy Campfire Tales! **The Lava Slime of Iadoa's DragonFable Lesson! **The SEASONAL Mood Slime of the Forest of Love! **The Purple Slimes that inhabit certain areas of Swordhaven! **The ordinary Slime that can be found all over Lore! **The SlimeSkulls that live in places filled with undead! **The Slime from Aria's Pet Shop! **The Battle Slime and Dark Battle Slime from My 1st BattlePet Shop! **The Slimy Daisy from one of Aria's Pet Eggs! *The Slime from Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island! *The slimes from Terraria! **The Green Slime that spawns just about anywhere on the surface during the day! **The Blue Slime that spawns above and below ground! **The Red Slime that spawns mainly underground! **The Purple Slime that serves as the second-strongest surface slime! **The Yellow Slime that serves as the strongest surface slime! **The Black Slime that sometimes gives the Darkness effect! **The Mother Slime that creates three Baby Slimes when it dies! **The Baby Slimes that come from the Mother Slime! **The rare Pinky that drops a gold coin! **The Jungle Slime that lives only in the Jungle! **The Lava Slime that enjoys the comfortably warm temperatures of the Underworld! **The Dungeon Slime that serves as a source of keys in the Dungeon! **The Corrupt Slime that lives in the Corruption during Hardmode! ***The Console-only Shadow Slime that's almost an exact replica of the Corrupt Slime! **The Slimelings that serve as baby slimes to the Corrupt Slime and Shadow Slime! **The Slimer that combines Bat and Slime! **The Toxic Sludge that holds the title of "Only (Enemy) Slime with a Face!" **The Illuminant Slimes that roam the Underground Hallow! **The Ice Slimes that mainly inhabit the surface of the Snow Biome! **The Spiked Ice Slimes that mainly inhabit the underground of the Snow Biome! **The Umbrella Slime that seeks refuge from the rain! **The Spiked Jungle Slime that spends most of its time down in the Underground Jungle! **The Crimslime that serves as a randomly-sized Crimson counterpart of the Corrupt Slime! **The pretty Rainbow Slime that serves as the only source of Rainbow Bricks! **The Bunny Slime that shows up during Halloween and has the same stats as the Blue Slime! **The Bow Slime that shows up during Christmas and can drop the Giant Bow it wears! **The King Slime that acts as the closest thing to a mini-boss in Terraria!